User talk:Innoruuk/Community War: 9/29/09
:It requires no more work, and the rits split up into many teams as you progress, the only place where they stand together is 1st Chamber room and 4-5 together in the Mountains Area. Why does no one ever read the walkthrough? Fine, it isn't as god damn fast as permas. The point is less money blown on cons (none at all actually), very timely for clearing EVERYTHING in the Underworld, 6 times more drops, and in general it provides something other than a perma clear. Why on earth is everyone miffed? It's not like this is meant to be competition, simply an alternative, fun change if you have a character apart from monk, ranger, necro, or perma, the major invici builds. I think this build is honestly being put up for deletion because most of you don't understand the mechanics, haven't tried, or you're pissed I found a way other than the prideful perma-way. Is it really so bad to try something new? I'm in a really bad mood sry, this one admin known as Feya is being an absolute...you know. She keeps tagging my build "WELL" when no one has even voted on it yet! It's been 2 days. Please give her your opinion, because obviously the build-maker's means nothing. This is how you get to her:[[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk P.S. someone mind giving me the user page of ANOTHER "build master?" or a higher admin? This woman is seriously harassing me by sending me personal messages of vulgar and otherwise insulting nature, and is in several ways abusing her power as an admin. You, one build master, have no right to delete a build that has not been voted on and has only been open for voting for a couple days. Who else here agrees that I deserve a real chance? ::Lol-- $ɧor₮ talk 20:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Also, any tank which can withstand Aatxes and then move on to the smites is viable, like VWK Rt/MO, 55 monk, Kinetic Obsidian Tank, and others.20:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk can you Screenshot the email you claim to have received here, I'm quite intrigued to see what "I" have actually put. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Bump. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Can you, at least be a decent enough admin and BM to HELP or attempt to before destroying other people's builds? By the way, Cryway Urgoz, that's the build someone deleted that my older cousin developed. Show me some courtesy and I'll happily show you the wounds you left. 22:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk :riiight. Still waiting on this screen. Btw, did you know my grandma made iway? [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 22:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Wounds left... on the internet... You gots some serious problems, dude. -- Jai''writes'' 22:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Moved from the AN If I remove "SC" from the name, will that satisfy you? I think your interpretation of those policies and mine are vastly different then, because I followed to the letter. How about a compromise? Tell me what to FIX instead of sitting on your already red laurels. What am I missing? By PW:OWN, do you mean you own this wiki? And explain PW:1RV. And have you read the vetting plicy lately? Most builds are superior and inferior to other similar builds in many ways. My ONE drawback is time, and that isn't even by much. Have you even seen Sinway UWSC fail rates lately? At least with mine fail chances are slim to none. We can argue about this however you want, but you have yet to make a valid point and defend it. Just help me help you help me, cause right now I can't think kindly enough to see eye to eye with you. Testing means the build is complete and ready to be tested, so PLEASE explain the problem. 21:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk :PW:OWN means that the build is not yours and you should stop being defensive about it the moment you post it. It is now the community's build, and Lau, as a community leader, is acting on part of the community by tagging it with WELL. WELL does not itself mean "delete this," but rather that users should attempt to reach a concensus. An admin will eventually step in and make the final decision, but one has not done so yet. The fact that you disagree with a community-appointed leader alone makes your argument less valid, and that is that. If you removed "SC" from it, the build might have a chance. Currently, any build that is meant to act as an "SC" should preferrably be faster or just as fast and safer than the existing ones. I'm assuming you've violated 1RV by removing the WELL tag multiple times, so I'd suggest you stop that. It's one of the few mediation policies that's actually enforced around here. If there's anything I didn't clear up, just reply here and I'll get back to you asap. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. Unlike Feya, at least you have some courtesy to your name, no offense Feya. Much of that information is very helpful. I only removed the well tag once, but how do I change the build name without wiping the whole thing like I accidentally did with my doa build? But why WELL? There was never even any time given for vetting. And testing means people should be trying out the build and then rating right? If one admin other than Feya says trash it, and many other people still want to try it, where does that leave them and myself? Respond SVP. Innoruuk 22:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk :::To rename a build, simply click the move tag on the top of the page (should be by the edit button) and fill out the form there. Now, the "testing" tag is very misleading here on this site. People don't have to actually play the build to vote on it; GW is very simple: X skill does Y and Dungeon A spawns mobs B at point C which can easily be destroyed using skill X and that doesn't change unless a nerf happens. So experienced players will know right away if something else will work faster. 22:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: To change a build name, just user the "move" function. WELL is used prior to vetting or during vetting to declare that a build is technically inferior to another build, which yours admittedly is. That, however, doesn't warrant deletion alone. If the userbase decides it would like to keep the build around, or if an admin decides that the tag was improperly placed, then the WELL tag will simply be removed - no harm done. "Testing" doesn't mean actually testing a build, or at least it rarely ever means that. Doing so would take up much more time than most users would ever care to invest. Not to mention, the Guild Wars engine doesn't change, so skills will always do what they say they do. It's really quite easy to determine how a build functions in a given area without having actually "tested" the build. Our admins are notoriously inactive and slow to respond, especially to WELLs on PvE builds, so chances are that if the userbase decides that the build should stay around, it will survive long enough to see that decision made. (Not to mention, admins generally wait to see what the community decides before acting on a WELL.) Hopefully I've cleared the situation up a bit. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Please... Sign your goddamn comments with ~~~~. Thank you. 22:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, sry, 1 too many ~'s. Innoruuk 22:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk ::(ec)Indent with one more : than the last post too so things don't look like one giant retarded paragraph. (Goddamn it Fey =P) 22:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Has been moved to Build:Team - UWSC Ritway as per PvX:NAME. Toraen ''talk 01:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Communication Please go here. When you make a build, people will communicate with you on it's talk page. As people have tried to do in your case. You're not responding, so I can only assume you don't realize the page so much as exists. This is a Wiki, people will see a WIP (work in progess) and help out. You don't have to ask for help. If you really feel the need to ask for help, please do so on it's talk page. Otherwise people will see a whole lot of text and simply close the tab they've opened the build on. A F K When 13:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Helping Hand If you would like some help with your UWSC build i'll be glad to help you clean it up, just reply telling me i got the go ahead :) Mooter - talk | 13:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :for you're Ritway build maybe just put the Equipement/Usage/Variants for all of the rits all in one spot seeing as there seems to be alot of repetition Mooter - talk | 14:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Signing Hi, please sign with ~~~~ after posting on Talk Pages. Also, please do not remove the contributions of others on Talk Pages. If you want a page deleted, use and an Administrator will look into it. A F K When 14:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ohai So I herd you're turning 16 in November, so am I. Which day? + ℓγssάή 16:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) IGN I'm wondering if you would invite me to your ally because my ally have no rits and I am very interestd in this build and would like to work on it. Your In-game name would be great, or i could give you mine. S P E E R I T. Announcement!!! Now that I have looked over, tested, calculated, and fine-tuned my DOA build (LOCATED ON MY USER PAGE), I need open PVX community members who can legitimately vote to help me get this to the greater public! As in, drop me your char names, when you will most likely be on guild wars, and which of the builds you want to run. Unfortunately, my ritualist is not even close to DOA, so I have to run the Perma for the time being, but please drop me a message saying you want in on this. 1,2,3...REVOLUTION! 19:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk UW Ritway Maybe make a Duo spirit spammer version (communing + channeling) that can farm UW, like 600/smite do it ? Idk Ritway is interesting but current version is not fast enough (1 hour) to be considered as a speed clear by community, though it can be considered a good time if made by beginners. You include SF Perma in you team build, that is probably why people see your team build as a bad variant of UWSC and expect similar duration of speed clear. If you want to keep working on it, copy it to you own userspace so you won't get bothered. Elephantaliste Noir 20:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Wikinub From PvX:ARCHIVE: "To archive a talk page, move '''all content' into a subpage, such as PvXwiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 1"'' In this case, you'd move it to Build talk:Team - UW Spirit Teams/Archive 1. I'd suggest you copy and paste ALL of the page there, or otherwise you're going to look like a fag like this nigger. -- Jai''writes'' 00:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I believe I can archive away stupid stuff irrelevant to the page. Hence the label. The rest is viable stuff. Innoruuk 00:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Innoruuk ::"To archive a talk page, move '''all content' into a subpage."'' I'm not the dense one here. -- Jai''writes'' 00:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::In other words, you don't archive just the stuff you don't like, you have to archive the whole thing. Otherwise you'll just look like another old douche. -- Jai''writes'' 00:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC)